Godzilla Vs The Eru Monster
'''Godzilla Vs The Eru Monster/Godzilla 2008 '''Is A Fanmade Science Fiction Supernatural Fantasy Crossover Film.Its A Foreign Godzilla Film That Centers On A Battle Between Godzilla And A Supernatural Being Named Eru.It Is Also A Disney/Non Disney Crossover Parody Of Prince Of Egypt.It Was Distributed By Toho In Japan And 20th Century Fox In the US. Plot Taking Place In 1996 The Story Starts With Godzilla Laying Waste To A City Different Than Tokyo.Than Later LuciferPoopy And Ian Scrooge Rose And His Buddies Finds Godzilla In The Caverns Than Godzilla Awakens As LuciferPoopy And Ian Scrooge Rose And His Buddies Flee Than Later A Supernatural Being Known As Eru Orders And Sends His Army To Kidnap Ian Scrooge Rose Enslave The Good Characters And Do Other Terrible Things To The Good Characters(Ian Scrooge Rose Is The Main Target) And Also Build A Paradise-Like Titanic Cruise Ship For The Bad Characters Called The Titanic 2 And Now The Good Characters Are Slaves In The Titanic 2 Ian Scrooge Rose Is Held Hostage(Also Being Possessed By Princess Elsa) In Mister Hellmans Lair In the World Trade Center Where Mister Hellman Who Plans To Dine In Hell By Devouring Him Tortures Him And Sings And The Bad Characters Treat The Ship As A Paradise And Eru Adopts LuciferPoopy As A Brother.Days Later Also When LuciferPoopy Returns To The Titanic 2 After Being Banished For Throwing One Of Erus Guards Into the Sea LuciferPoopy Begs Eru To Let The Good Characters Go But Eru Wouldn't Listen So Godzilla Sinks The Titanic 2 By being The Iceberg with His Spines As The Ship Sinks Many Of The Bad Characters Drown As they Suffer From Hypothermia.Than Eru Finally Lets The Good Characters Go.The Good Characters Celebrate Their Freedom.Than Later Eru In His Giant Monster Form And The Bad Characters Arrives In New York Prepared To Kill The Good Characters And In Order To Save The Good Characters The Battle Between Godzilla And The Eru Dragon In New York Happens.Meanwhile Rachael Tries To Rescue Ian Scrooge Rose From Mister Hellman But Only To Get Caught And Captured With Ian Scrooge Rose(Also Mister Hellman Puts Rachael In Her Bikini).As The Battle Between Godzilla And The Eru Dragon Continues In Order To Save The Good Characters Godzilla And the Eru Dragon Battle Each Other In The Top Of The World Trade Center And Than As The Two Monsters Fall They Continue Their Fight Than The Eru Dragon Trys To Escape But Godzilla Jumps On His Back And Beheads Him.Than Godzilla Falls Asleep Until The Next Morning.Now That The Good Characters Are Safe And Free And Can Now Live In Peace As So As Ian Scrooge Rose And Rachael(Although She Is Still Wearing Her Bikini) Godzilla Finally Awakens The Next Morning And Departs Home In Peace. Characters Non Kaiju Characters *LuciferPoopy-He Is A CharlieIsPoopy Type Cat.He Poops On also His enemies.He Is The Main Protagonist Of The Film. *Ian Scrooge Rose-He Is Professor With A Pink Shirt.He Mocked And Made Fun Of Godzilla When He Was Younger By Making A Bad Godzilla Vs Destroyah Commentary Out Of Him He Is The Deuteragonist In The Film. *Rachael-She Is The Pretty Partner Of Scrooge Rose. *Mister Hellman-He Is A Hellish Spirit Man Who Live Somewhere In The World Trade Center And Torments A Captured Ian Scrooge Rose And Puts A Captured Rachael In her Bikini.He Plots To Dine In Hell By Devouring Scrooge Rose.He Is The Secondary Antagonist Of The Film *Ian Scrooge Roses Buddies-They help Scrooge Rose Together. *The Good Characters-Countless Good Disney/Non Disney Characters. *The Bad Characters-Countless Evil Disney/Non Disney Characters. Kaiju Characters *Godzilla-A Giant Godzillasaurus.He Serves As The Main Kaiju Protagonist Of The Film. *Eru/The Eru Monster-He Is A Supernatural Being That Later Transforms Into A Giant Monster.He Makes Life Difficult For The Good Characters By Using Them As Slaves In His Ship Known As The Titanic 2 While The Bad Characters Enjoy It As A Paradise.He Is The Main Antagonist Of the Film. *Erus Mini Monsters-Erus Little Monster helpers. Trivia * This Film Was Also Considered To Be Another Early Version Of Lord Gagas Godzilla Remake. * This Film Also Burrows Similar Elements From The Harry Potter Book Series. * The Godzilla In This Film Is A God-Like Dragon-Mix Lizard. * The Godzilla In This Film Is The Skinniest Godzilla Ever Designed. * The Scene Where Mister Hellman Tortures A Captured Ian Scrooge Rose(Also Possessed By Princess Elsa) And Sings Is Inspired By Oogie Boogies Song In Nightmare Before Christmas.This Element Also Shows That Mister Hellmans Goal Is To Help Eru And The Bad Guys And Devour Ian Scrooge Rose.Also It Is Very Possible That Ian Scrooge Rose Is On The Bad Guys Most Wanted List.Also.The Reason Why Ian Scrooge Rose Is The Main Target Of Eru And His Minions Raiding Of Good Characters Because He Mocked And Made Fun Of Godzilla When He Was Younger.He Said That Godzilla Vs Destroyah Is The Last Godzilla Film And Toho Will Not Be Making Anymore Godzilla Movies.Also By Making An R Rated Godzilla Vs Destroyah Commentary That Makes Fun Of Godzilla That He Is Going To Die And Posting It On Youtube.But This Is Wrong.The Godzilla Franchise Is Active,Alive And Well. * This Film Also Has Similar Elements From Ians Fanmade Religious Godzilla Reboot.Both FanFilms Are Disney/Non-Disney Crossover Parodies Of Prince Of Egypt With Godzilla As God Of The Hebrews On Them For Countless Reasons.In Both The Kaiju Enemy Character(Charlie And Eru) Sends His Army To Do Terrible Things to The Good Characters.In Both The Main Antagonists(Charlie And Eru) Uses The Good Characters As Slaves In Their Ship While The Bad Characters Enjoy It As Their Paradise.In Both The Main Non Kaiju Protagonists(Charlie Barkin And LuciferPoopy) Beg The Main Kaiju Antagonists(Charlie and Eru) To Let The Good Characters Go As They Refuse To Listen Godzilla Sinks The Main Antagonists Floating Hideout(Godzilla Uses His Back Fins With The Iceberg To Sink The SS Titanic Of Evil.Godzilla Be The Iceberg That Sinks the Titanic 2).In Both As The Enemy Kaiju Character Arrives in An Attempt To Kill Good Characters But Godzilla Comes To The Rescue In Order To Distract The Enemy Kaiju Character Who Are Getting Close To The Good Characters.In Both Godzilla Battles The Enemy Kaiju Characters Before They Reach The Good Characters.In Both Godzilla Beheads The Enemy Monster(Charlie And The Eru Monster) In Order To Save The Good Characters Lives. * It Is Also Possible That Erus Spirit Was Dragged All The Way To The Grave Where He Is Buried At Sea A Year Later After The Events Of The Film. Category:Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:Movie